


Cold

by ifucked_thatburrito



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, martel is such a slut i stg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifucked_thatburrito/pseuds/ifucked_thatburrito
Summary: Martel is cold, Val warms him up





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sebesun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sebesun).



The tavern was unusually quiet. None of the usual chatter, shouts and dropping of drinks, or even drunks throwing up in the corner of the establishment, for this night was a cold one.

 

The temperature started dropping around mid afternoon, before falling to well below freezing as soon as the sun set and Martel, quite ironically due to his vampiric heritage and warm attire, was feeling the cold. Cuddled up against Val, who was brought up in The Kestrel Mountains so was quite attune to the harsh temperature, the vampire clutched a mug of tea in his long, now blue and shaking hands. 

 

"How the fuck is this sort of temperature possible? This is ridiculous!" the taller man muttered through chattering teeth, "I'm a fucking vampire, this doesn't even make sense."

 

"Maybe we've swapped, you're now a witcher and I'm a vampire." was the teasing reply from his lover as he pulled him closer, rubbing his shoulder in a hopeless attempt at warming up the other man.

 

Martel huffed out a laugh and leaned into the witcher's warmer body, lamenting the barriers of thick leather and chain mail and wool, but laid his head on Val's broader shoulder anyway, burying his face in the furs atop Val's shoulder guards and inhaling that woodsy smell that was uniquely Val, "I bloody well hope not." he muttered,

 

The younger man giggled and squeezed Martel's shoulder, kissing his temple lovingly, whispering into the shell of his ear, "Come on, let's get you upstairs where I can really warm you up.", coaxing a low chuckle from the vampire at the cheesy line, before they stood up and made their way upstairs.

 

\----x----

 

The men were already kissing when  they fell through the door into their hired room, ripping and pulling and scratching at each other's bothersome clothing. Martel's cold-numbed fingers fumbled over the straps and buckles, having lost their usually inhuman dexterity through the cold, to which the vampire let out a grunt of frustration as he slammed the witcher hard into the wall, the sound of leather, chainmail and weapons clattering loudly as Val let out a surprised chuckle, "What is it with you and walls?" 

 

Martel whined as he pulled hopelessly at the leather chest piece, "Shut the fuck up.."

 

The younger man smiled cheekily and moved his lovers long, cold hands to the furs, as he listed the order of removal: furs, shoulders, swords, cuirass, gloves, belt, chainmail etc, to which Martel set to work. 

 

"This is so unnecessary..." he groaned as he unlaced the chain mail shirt, letting its fall off the witcher's broad figure and placing little kisses all across Val's freckled shoulders after removing his undershirt.

 

The red head scoffed indignantly, "Well, this 'unnecessary' keeps this head you like so much on its shoulders." earning an eye roll and a deep, wet kiss that made his head reel. 

 

Once the most complicated of his garments were removed, Val pushed away from the wall and spun around, and 'Oh, fuck...' shoved Martel back into the wall, the sudden rough movement knocking the air from his lungs as the couple shared harsh kisses that were all teeth.

 

The vampire removed his fingerless gloves and chucked them in the general direction of the desk, before sliding his hands over his lovers bare chest, running his fingers through the fine coating of ginger chest hair and humming with pleasure, "I love your chest so much." he muttered as he pulled away from the kiss and Val pushed his boyfriend's thick wool coat off his narrower shoulders, chuckling lowly,

 

"So you keep telling me."

 

The rest of both men's clothing came off quickly and soon the redhead had Martel's left leg at his waist as he ground both their cocks together, a shock being sent down his spine at every movement and soft moan that came from between the kiss swollen lips,

 

Val peppers his shoulders with kisses, leaving the occasional dark red suck mark, "How do you want me?" 

 

The vampire brought Val closer with his raised leg, and gripped onto the witcher's shoulders so tightly he was sure he'd leave bruises, and groaned, "If you don't plough me into the fuckin' mattress I swear by your gods that I will actually kill you this time, witcher."

 

Val giggled and held Martel against him, raising his other leg so the paler man's long legs were wrapped around his waist, hearing him gasp in his ear, and carried him the 4 steps required to the bed, pressing his lover into the sheets while keeping his legs in place around him, positioning his partner as he'd like.

 

A deep chuckle came from the man below him, causing Val to raise a red eyebrow at him, questioning the noise, "What?"

 

Martel smirked and lightly ran his leg along the witcher's side "I like being man handled." he purred, and a few seconds past before he cackled at Val's exasperated sigh as he dropped his head on his collarbone,

 

"Did you really just..? Really?"

 

Martel just laughed as Val leaned down and blew a raspberry on his stomach, causing the vampire to squeal and smack his shoulder, before he brought the giggling witcher up for a smiling kiss, humming happily, "You fucking cheek!" 

 

"You love it..." he muttered into the kiss before he slipped his tongue passed his lover's parted lips, the embrace quickly returning to its former heat, with Val's hand laced with Martel's pumping both their cocks together and both men panting into the wet kiss.

 

The vampire let out a frustrated groan as he reached down and grabbed at Val's arse, pulling him forwards, "Fuck meeeee." he whined, squeezing the flesh in his hands, his long nails digging in and no doubt leaving red marks and scratches.

 

The witcher smirked and leant down, running his tongue along the rim of his ear, "Patience is a virtue, isn't it Martel?" he teased, causing Martel to throw his head back,

 

"I regret ever saying that." he sighed, before wriggling underneath his partner and staring at Val, eyes dark with lust, "Please fuck me so fucking hard that I can barely walk tomorrow."

 

The witcher's eyes locked with Martel's, as his lover grazed his sharp teeth over his now red lips, and with a sucking kiss he stood, moving Martel's legs so he could pick up the oil in the black leather satchel his partner carries around,

 

The vampire smiled in victory, "They're in the front pocket. Make sure it's not the eucalyptus one though, remember what happened when I fucked up and used it on you." he supplied, and hooked his long, milky white legs over Val's shoulders as he rejoined him on the bed, vial of oil in hand. 

 

"Yes I remember. My arsehole burnt like 1000 suns for 3 days.." the younger man shivered at the memory, placing the oil on the table next to the bed, and slapped his boyfriends thigh, asking him to lower his legs from his shoulders, "Mmm, flip over for me would you, love? Arse in the air."

 

Martel raised an eyebrow and smirked in amusement, but complied, positioning himself on his elbows, back curved deliciously, presenting the pert, pale globes of his rear to the red haired witcher.  

 

Val hummed appreciatively, pressing a kiss to the small of his back, smiling cheekily at the gasp and instant push back of his hips, "Someone is a little eager." he chuckled against Martel's soft, smooth skin.

 

Moving down, Val pulled apart the white flesh to reveal the enticing pink pucker of Martel's arsehole. Licking his lips, the witcher laid down a flat lick, then circled the vampire's hole with the point of his tongue, revelling in the weak, stuttered mewls that fell from the older man's lips with each swipe of his talented tongue. 

 

"Ooooooh. You fucking- ahh!" Martel was cut off when Val's mischievous long tongue dipped inside, reducing the vampire to incoherent drivel as he arched his back even more, gripping at the sheets as he gasped and moaned.

 

Val smirked and pulled back (much to Martel's quite vocal dismay), leaving a kiss against the ring of muscle and letting go of his arse cheeks with a playful smack, pulling a surprised yelp from his lover before he reached for the oil, pouring a little into his large hand.

 

Turning over when prompted, Martel spread his now slightly trembling legs, and once again hooked them over Val's muscular shoulders. The vampire's flushed face and glassy eyes watching, red mouth agape and admiring his boyfriends attractive features, from his lovely sharp jaw, to his strong nose and beautiful light golden eyes. He reached up to weave his fingers through Val's thick, short ginger hair and brought him down for a surprisingly soft, slow kiss, their tongues sliding together languidly as the witcher brought an oiled finger to Martel's hole and slowly slid it in.

 

His grip on Val's hair tightened as he broke away from the kiss, and rolled his hips down onto the finger, muttering something about hurrying up and how he's not going to break.

 

The witcher rolled his eyes as he added another finger, easing them in and out, stretching the opening before searching for his prostate. 

 

Martel let out a breathy moan, inhaling his lovers scent as he nipped and sucked at the smooth, pale skin of his long neck and nudging his hips down as Val slowly stretched him, humming impatiently, "Today would be nice.." he rasped into the witchers sensitive ear, earning a particularly hard nip, and he giggled "Honey, I'm hardly a virginal fucking choir boy, just fuck me already."

 

Val raised a thick eyebrow, crooked his fingers, and pressed them hard against the vampires sweet spot, wrenching a loud cry from the black haired man, who arched his back and dug his sharp nails into the witcher's broad shoulders, evoking a triumphant smirk from his red headed lover, "I get the uncanny impression that you like my fingers a lot more more than you thought you did."

 

Martel whimpered plaintively and pushed back onto his fingers, his head thrown back, throat beautifully presented, as Val massaged that one spot that made all his muscles turn to jelly, but managed to gasp out "I happen like your fat fucking cock more though, so if you could fuck me hard with _that_ instead of your fingers that would be fab."

 

Val chuckled at Martel's sass, and bit his lip, smirking, "I think I want to hear you beg."

 

Martel righted his head and light gold eyes met bright grey, rich with defiance. The vampire's tongue flitted out to wet his lips as his chest heaved with his panting and whimpers, until the witcher pressed harder on his prostate, forcing a rough cry from his throat, starting a stream of pleas and cracked moans, "I need you, I want you - _ah_ \- fucking pounding me, I need your cock, please, oh pl -ah!"

 

His breathless repertoire was interrupted when Val removed his fingers, and quickly slipped in and began fucking into the lithe man beneath him, who gasped and grabbed at any part of Val he could reach, skin glistening with sweat "Oh fuck, I - ah - want you to fuck me like you _own_ me, oh please, oh _please_."

 

Val licked a hot stripe up the side of his neck, as he dropped Martel's right leg, groaning lowly against the smooth, sweat slicked skin of his neck, tasting the salt and oils he uses to moisturise his skin ("You taste so good.." he muttered). The tightness around his cock was blissful, and the words and sounds coming from Martel sent a bolt of white heat down his spine as he panted into the crook of his lovers shoulder. The vampire was arched against his body, writhing and panting and moaning as the witcher sucked dark bruises into his neck and fucked him hard into the mattress, a constant stream of _'faster, harder, choke me,_ **oh yes** _, fuck, break me'_   leaving his lips with every rough snap of his hips.

 

Martel's semi-coherent cries broke into a weak sob when his lover smacked away his hand when he reached down to touch his aching prick, "No, you're going to come from my cock alone, you hear? Or is it not _good_ enough?" and slammed into his sweet spot to punctuate his meaning.

 

His black haired lover shook his head, mouth open with high pitched, panting moans as he threw his head back again, arching his back off the bed, "Your cock is f-fucking perfect, you're fucking perfect. You - _ah_ \- make me feel so good you perfect, _perfect_ man."

 

Val grunted and adjusted his grip on Martel's thigh, admiring the sight of the oil that had smeared everywhere from general grabbing and writhing, glistening in the lamp light, before leaving it over his shoulder and turned his attention down, watching his prick disappear into the vampire's hole. His hands slid over Martel's glowing, smooth torso, stopping at his nipples, where he tugged and played with the bars that went through them both.

 

Martel choked on a breath when Val leant down to suck on a pierced peak, a trembling hand rushing to hold his head head there, as he sobbed and shuddered, "I'm gonna come, I'm gonna fucking-"

 

Waves of heat and electricity shot through his whole lower body as he cried out, his neglected cock throbbing and shooting between them, his body spasming until he slumped into the bed, whole body jelly.

 

Val gasped and panted into his ear, slamming into the vampire hard and fast, melting at the weak, pitiful whimpers of over stimulation coming from his lover.

 

He watched as Martel swiped his finger through the mess on his chest, and slowly licking it from the finger like it was ice cream, coupled with his lover's rhythmic squeezing of his cock was enough to sent him over the end, a stuttered moan leaving his lips as he spilled inside his lover, panting hard , until his fell to the side so as to not crush Martel, and reached down for spare blanket to clean himself and his lover, who giggled giddily,

 

"Ask and you shall receive. I can't feel the entire lower half of my body." he laughed, taking the cloth from Val and wiping himself down before discarding it back to the floor, "And I'm definitely warm."

 

Val smiled, peppering Martel's shoulders with small little pecks and curling himself around the taller man, humming contently as Martel reached up to weave his fingers through his short, wavy ginger hair, leisurely massaging the other man's head, and kissed his crown,

 

As they cuddled and lounged in post-coital bliss, Martel absentmindedly stroked and toyed with his boyfriends hair, 

 

"Val?"

 

A sleepy hum was the reply,

 

"I love you.."

 

Martel felt his lover smile against his smooth chest, and hide his blushing face against it, his deep voice rumbling in his throat, "I love you too."


End file.
